The Manderville Emergency Warning
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Warrior of Light Arbert is invited to the Manderville Gold Saucer by the Manderville family.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Square Enix.**

**[MEW]**

**The Manderville Emergency Warning**

**[MEW]**

Having been invited to the Manderville Gold Saucer by the Mandervilles themselves, Arbert, the Adventurer from Gridania well-regarded in Eorzea as the Warrior of Light among the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, had been enjoying himself on good food and drink along with the pastimes of the Gold Saucer itself alongside the Saucer's founder, Godbert, the latter's wife, Julyan, and their son who was a good if somewhat ridiculous friend of Arbert's, Hildibrand.

Taking a break from his drinking, the Hyur Midlander Arbert turned to his Highlander counterpart. "The Saucer is a lively place as ever, Hildibrand." He said with a grateful smile. "Although, one of these days, I should think of a way to repay you and your family for all the good you've done for me."

"Nonsense, young man!" Godbert gently admonished. "You playing the part of a helpful friend in our lives is reward enough."

Hildibrand laughed merrily. "My father isn't wrong, old boy. I believe it was a noble Samurai from the Far East who once said that friends carry no debts."

Julyan smiled nicely. "It's good concepts like true friendship that never grow old."

Arbert reciprocated the warm feeling with a smile of his own before saying. "Very true, especially about the never growing old part."

Julyan shrugged. "I try." After a pause she then said flatly. "Wait, are you perhaps implying something, Arbert?"

Recognizing the warning, the three men tensed up before Arbert replied back hastily. "I didn't mean that friendship never growing old should be related to your own age, ma'am, I just mean that you sound wiser than even your years imply. Uh, not that you're ancient, I just mean you're more experienced than what your appearance indicates." Seeing the way Godbert and Hildibrand were trying to warn Arbert from making it worse in front of the dangerous looking Julyan, Arbert tried to save face. "I don't mean that as an insult, Miss Julyan. I'm sorry for rambling, but I can't help it when I'm talking to an angry old woman!"

Covering his mouth in reflex for what you he just blurted out, Arbert saw Julyan about ready to move on the attack when Godbert and Hildibrand quickly said with pointed fingers to the opposite direction. "What's that?!" Once Julyan's attention was grabbed, the two Manderville men then said to Arbert. "Run!"

"Thanks again!" Arbert stammered in a panic as he did just that from the table with a growling Julyan quickly on the move from their table to out of the Gold Saucer and into the Thanalan wilderness as he figured Hildibrand and Godbert probably had done in the past.

**[MEW]**

**I know Arbert is listed as a Warrior of Darkness from an alternate dimension to mainstream Hydaelyn, but considering he and his fellows share the same looks as the default Warriors of Light from the trailers, it seemed reasonable enough to be workable for a "default" Warrior of Light. Of course, since some writers might have their own self-made Warrior of Light, I don't mind if they select the latter as a means of identification for websites like FFN and A03.**

**Originally, I wanted this to be about a thought I recently shared on SpaceBattles of a Garlemald more directly influenced by the Ascians, in light of the Stormblood revelations, which I figured would go in hand with an AU that would have "a" Warrior of Light siding with the Empire at least until they unlock their potential, but I wasn't sure about finding the right words, so I'm keeping the "Holy Garlean Empire" idea on hold for now, and instead decided to play up a one-shot inspired by a classic scene from Samurai Jack featuring an almost similar woman in temperament to Julyan with some dialogue inspired by The Looney Tunes Show for a bonus in humor. If I did do what I initially planned, then you would've read The Measure of Our Reach in between the dialogue.**

**Hopefully, I'll do all right moving forwards.**


End file.
